Royalty Vs Secrecy
by LiVe.WrItE.LoVe.CoUrTnEy
Summary: A spoiled prince. A polished spy. What happens when her mission is him? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE: ROYALTY VS. SECRECY

**Hey everyone! **

** This is a prologue for a story that I really wanted to do! It was going to be called "The Prince Diaries", but I eventually decided on the name it has now, "Royalty Vs. Secrecy". I hope you like it, but I will not write any more until I get reviews telling me that you guys actually enjoy it, so REVIEW!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, but I do own the plot! :D**

_**Chad's POV**_

Royalty.

It's not all glitz and glamour.

Well, it kind of is.

I mean, I can get any girl in the kingdom. All I have to do is turn on the Prince CDC charm and girls are swooning. It's that easy.

I never thought that there would come a day when I couldn't get a girl. Well, I guess that day came.

The day Sonny Monroe stepped into my life.

It was quite funny how we met, actually. It all started with a disguised trip to the market..

_I was walking through the streets in a hoodie and jeans when I ran into someone. I glanced up and I saw the biggest pair of brown eyes that I've ever seen. The girl blushed and tried to walk past me, but I reached out and stopped her._

"_Miss?" I smirked, slightly flipping my hair. This chick was hot. Slender figure, shiny hair, big, brown orbs. She was beautiful._

_Little did I know what I was going in for._

"_What?" She asks, snapping at me. Her eyes narrow and my eyebrows rise. She obviously has no idea who she's talking to._

"_You don't have to be so rude. After all, I am Prince Chad Dylan Cooper." I smirk, haughtily. I fold my arms and she shrugs._

"_I don't care who you are. I need to be somewhere." She snaps once again. Who the heck does she think she is? But she is not getting away that easily._

"_Wait. How about I take you to dinner?" I ask, as a final hope to get her to stay with me. I was somehow drawn to her. Almost like a magnet. But I'd never admit that._

"_No. I. Have. To. Be. Somewhere. Bye." And with that, she ran off, leaving me with a feeling that that would not be our final encounter._

So, as you can see, I have a problem.

I need to see this girl again. And I have no idea how.

But it's not like I care.

Why would CDC care about some silly little girl?

And what was so important that she had to leave?

_**Sonny's POV**_

It bothered me more than it should.

My mission doesn't allow me to be romantically involved.

But I couldn't get my mind off of the blue-eyed, blonde-haired, prince that I just so happened to have an encounter with in a nearby marketplace. He wanted me to stay, but I was too busy setting my mission into motion.

And boy, did I feel bad about it.

I had to dismantle their kingdom and help my master rule over them.

I guess you could call me a secret agent.

Or maybe a spy.

But all I know is that this would be a very difficult mission.

I thought back to that day and remember that it all started with my first disguise and a hefty schedule to which I couldn't be late…

_I was running through the crowded marketplace to reach the quiet building in the middle. I couldn't be late and I ran into someone._

_I looked up and quickly noticed the most beautiful set of eyes that I've ever laid eyes on._

_I felt myself blush and tried to cover it up, to no success. I tried to keep going, but he gently stopped me and whispered, "Miss?" he flipped his hair in what I guessed was a way to get my attention._

_I snapped a quick, "What?" and noticed that he was looked confused._

"_You don't have to be so rude. After all, I am Prince Chad Dylan Cooper." Wow, can you say 'airhead'? But I was quietly surprised. I knew that I'd be dealing with him a lot on this mission._

"_I don't care who you are. I need to be somewhere." I snapped, walking off again._

_He tugged me again, and he asked me out. I blanked out momentarily and then forced myself to say, "No. I. have. To. Be. Somewhere. Bye." Then, ran off to the meeting where I would soon find out my personal mission._

It was one that I never saw coming.

It was one that might possibly break me.

It would be my most difficult mission yet.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue!**

**Review to tell me if I should continue! (:**

**Love you all,**

**~Courtney(:**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi everyone!**

**Okay, so this is chapter one of Royalty Vs Secrecy! It's really short because I don't have much time, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

Chapter One

The echoing sound of Alison Rose Monroe's boots resonated down the dimly lit hallway.

Her eyes shifted as she searched for the door with the paint peeled. The corners of her lips lifted slightly once her fingers grazed the handle.

This was it. The mission that would make her famous. The one that would make her name as well known as James Bond. The one that might take everything she has.

All she has to do is open door. So why was she so hesitant?

All the glory was hers once she knew what she had to do.

Alison, who used to be called Sonny, exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and turned her wrist. The obviously old door creaked and revealed a single man in the room.

Her boss.

"Hello, Alison. Take a seat." He said, just above a whisper.

"I'm fine, thank you." Her eyes narrowed. She had suspicions about this man that he was no good, yet she obeyed him.

"Anyways, I have your mission for you. We are going to the country of Decorus Aequora, which means 'Beautiful Waters' in Latin," on the screen in front of them was a picture of the most beautiful island either had ever seen, and then a picture of a boy showed up, but the boss continued, "This is Prince Chad Dylan Cooper. He, Alison, is your mission."

She didn't know how that what he had just said would change her life.

The two men sat in silence as King Dylan Cooper glared at his son.

He couldn't believe his ears.

_Another _girl that wanted to leave the country because of his son? While he was slightly proud of his son's dashing good looks, he was highly disappointed in his actions because of them.

The boy just smirked. He didn't care.

The king wished his son would show at least a slight interest in his country. A little pride never hurt.

Is it too much to ask that he make a good name for himself?

"Chad. We have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Dad. I'm done with Kelsey or Chelsea, or whatever her name is." The blonde-haired, blue-eyed heartthrob responded. He couldn't believe his dad was grilling him for a _break-up_. The girl was too clingy, so, much like he has with many others, he dumped her.

Besides, the fun in dating diminished when his father wanted him to settle down.

"Do you hear yourself, son? You treat girls like they're nothing!" the exasperated king pleaded with his son.

"Dad, do you have to ruin the fun?" Chad started yelling.

"Son. You may not date another girl for a little while. No maidens, no damsels in distress, or whatever call them. Stay away from girls." The final tone in King Dylan was enough for Chad not to question it.

The prince simply glared and walked out of the dining hall.

_Does he really think that's going to stop me?_, thought Chad.

Alison picked up her last remaining suitcase and boarded the jet. She had to get to Decorus Aequora as soon as possible. But that's not to say she wasn't nervous.

It was so unnatural for her to feel nervous before a mission. She had been on plenty of mission and had made herself a fairly well-known name (not James Bond known, but this mission would push her to the top.). She had never once been nervous before a mission.

Why was this one any different?

The young woman slowly drifted off to sleep. As she slept, she dreamt.

Her dream consisted of meeting the prince and tricking, not unlike what she was preparing to do.

Suddenly, a loud voice came over the jet's intercom and pushed her to be awake. "_We will be arriving to Decorus Aequora in less than five minutes. Be prepared for arrival, Miss Monroe." _

Alison sat up and instantly remembers something. She has somewhat of a partner for this mission. Prince Chad Dylan Cooper's sister.

She's an uncover agent, too, but she's against her kingdom. She was proven useful and Alison pondered for a moment why they planning to take down the kingdom.

For once in her career, she didn't understand why she had the goal she did. What had this country done to deserve a well-thought-out take down?

She was determined to find out.

The solemn prince paced in his suite.

His father had just given him news that he was sick. Deathly sick.

A silent tear fell across his face as he remembered the words his father spoke to him:

"_Chad, when I die, I need you to take over the kingdom. Remember how I said you can't date anymore? Chad, I need you to find a queen. You will see that ruling a kingdom without a wife is quite difficult. But, do me a favor, and don't mess up things like I did. I nearly lost your mother because of foolishness. Don't follow in my footsteps."_

_Chad had nodded and kissed his dad's forehead, and then slowly backing out of the room._

Chad couldn't believe that his dad didn't have very long.

He meant so much to him, even if he didn't show it. He felt like an awful son.

He decided he needed a change.

The prince stepped outside and breathed in the air. He felt a change in the air, and then glanced up. A jet passed over and started to land.

_That's strange, _he thought, _we don't get many of those._

He didn't have much time to ponder it, though, because a lovely maiden had just passed by and he forgot all about his "change".

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! It took me a while to type and I promise the next chapter WILL BE LONGER! :D**

**Please review and I hope you guys read the next chapter!**

**Love you all,**

**~Courtney (:**


End file.
